


Sleeping Listener

by LavaKenn



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Barebacking, Body Worship, Cicero being Cicero, Established Relationship, F/M, Mention of Impregnation, Smut, Somnophilia, mention of dacryphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: Somnophilia centered smut featuring Cicero and the Listener. I threw some other kinks in there as well but don't expect Cicero to be to canon 'crazy' in this one, I just head-canon that he calmed down a bit after being in a relationship with the Listener for awhile. Make sure to read the tags and if I missed any let me know!





	Sleeping Listener

You looked so beautiful when you sleep, Cicero had told you so many times before. You always smirked and teased him that he should do something about it, but he could never bring himself to do anything like that without expressed consent…

...until recently, when you ordered Cicero to make himself at home in your quarters. You had said it was because he did not have his own proper space as Keeper and you did not visit often enough to properly call it yours. Though the times you did come back to the sanctuary after a long journey he would find you half dressed, sleepy and so, so incredibly perfect.

The Listener. His perfect Listener, that he wished to own in every way... but oh, how you owned him, and you knew it, you knew what you did to him. Knew that he would die for you, he would kill for you...either way, what bliss.

He had touched you a few times, just running his fingers through your hair or over the soft skin of your breasts. He'd been working up to it more and more every night, caressing you, knowing you would blush and submit to him if you woke. But this... Oh, this was different. He wondered if he were to slide your panties down your legs... If he touched you like this... He wasn't sure what you'd think when you woke, and though you always told him you didn't mind he couldn't help the thrill of thinking you might wake confused, maybe scared, enjoying yourself even through your tears?

He sighed and shook his head. He could often think of you doing these things to him against his will, but you... he worshipped you, he never wanted to see you that way. He felt disgusted for liking the idea so much.

No. You'd told him to, essentially. You'd said you'd be ready for sex anytime, that he didn't need to be afraid to wake you up with it. He imagined, then, the way you would wake moaning his name, so needy, so desperate for the release only he could give. Yes, he's the only one that can make you feel this way, so it's his duty as your lover and mate to do so.

Without ruminating further, his bare hands slid over the fabric you slept in, appreciating them with a quiet groan he cupped your breasts. Enjoying the weight in his hands and the cleavage his grip provided momentarily, before slowly beginning to trace his fingers lower, feather-light touches brushing your belly, imagining how you would look when you were swollen with his child, imagining the way you'd beg him to impregnate you.

But he's getting ahead of himself. His pants are already tight with his arousal.

He returned his attention to where you lay beneath him and hummed quietly as his hands slid over bare thighs, breath hitching as he realized you've forgone panties tonight.

"Naughty, naughty Listener,” he breathed, gently coaxing your legs apart and pushing your gown up so he could enjoy the view. The scent of the beginnings of your arousal was more than he needed to excite him, and it wasn't long before he was running one thumb delicately over the slit, watching you sigh and shift slightly.

So beautiful.

He was slow and soft, not wanting to wake you as he lowered himself down to your slick lips, taking pride in the way you practically dripped for him as he gently parted them, admiring the way your cunt glinted with desire. He took a deep breath, letting your scent wash over him as his mouth watered, ready to taste you.

The tiny moan you released as his tongue prodded your entrance was pure bliss, and it took everything in him not to pull back or dive right in. He wanted to take his time, tasting you and drinking in your delicious sleepy noises. Your thighs rested on his hands as his nose nudged your clit, and his tongue slowly pushed into you, enjoying how tight and delicious you were as you gasped, arching slightly in your sleep. He worked you like that for ten, twenty, thirty minutes until you whimpered in your sleep and he felt you cum, your sweet release coating your walls as he eagerly lapped it up, trying not to hump the mattress with his own arousal.

His only regret is that he didn't get to see your face while you came, but that was easily remedied as he pulled away, wiping your wetness from his teeth as he loosed his cock. This was sure to wake you in the end, his size and thickness being so painfully big from the thrill of it all tonight, but he didn't even care. He hoped you'd be too lost in bliss to recover so he could just fuck you all night.

He groaned as he pressed into you, slowly, trying to keep you asleep as long as possible. The way you moaned in your sleep, the tiny movements of your face as you gave in to the pleasure, it was intoxicating, you always looked so good impaled upon him like this.

By the time your eyelids finally fluttered open, he had bottomed out inside you and was so close already.

“Mmm...ah! Mmm...Cicero?” You groaned, wiggling beneath him slightly, confused and flushed as he moaned, and in a flash, he had pulled out halfway…

...only to slam back inside you, making you yelp at the wake-up call. Your arms were locked around his shoulders immediately, and you cried out in bliss as he bucked wildly, threatening to break you as he pounded against your cervix and all the perfect buttons inside your needy pussy. The pain mixed with the pleasure had your toes curling as you called his name and dragged your nails over his back through his shirt.

It wasn't long before he groaned and came, hard, filling you up until you were moaning and wiggling and cumming yourself, and when the cloud of lust settled, the two of you were left panting as he slowly slid out of you, leaving you gaping and leaking profusely.

“Fuck,” you swore softly, throwing an arm over your face and giggling, moaning as his fingers trailed down to prod your slit, facilitating an exit for the excessive amount of cum he'd unloaded into you. One day, he thought, he'll be holding your legs closed and whispering praises as you try to hold it in, to get pregnant.

“Correct,” he joked, making you giggle as he slid into bed next to you and you sighed, leaning back into his arms. “Was that alright, my Listener?”

“Mmhmm, hell, that was amazing,” you yawned. “Best way to wake up, hands down.”

“Good,” he purred, pressing kisses to your shoulder, delighting in your satisfied hums.

You were so perfect as you fell asleep once more, voice heavy with tired energy the longer you talked until you finally closed your eyes.

He ran his hands over your nightgown again, slower and more gently, and then tucked you securely against him. Nobody could take care of you like this, not like him. And nobody would ever take you from him.

...he'd delight in seeing them die trying.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/lavakenn) if you enjoyed!


End file.
